Jelous Guy
by Coffediux
Summary: Habían empezado a correr los rumores varíos días atrás: Arthur estaba engañando a Emily y aunque la rubia se negaba a creerlo se dio cuenta que los rumores contienen algo de verdad. Pero lo que no sabía es que Arthur era sólo un hombre celoso. *AU,InglaterraxNyo!Usa*


Jealous Guy.

* * *

Habían empezado a correr los rumores varíos días atrás: Arthur estaba engañando a Emily y aunque la rubia se negaba a creerlo se dio cuenta que los rumores contienen algo de verdad. Pero lo que no sabía es que Arthur era sólo un hombre celoso.

* * *

**Advertencias: AU** **UkxNyo!Usa**

•**Disclaimer: ****Axis Power Hetalia es de Hidekaz. **

**Jelous Guy es una canción de John Lennon. **

**Los Comis,canciones,bandas, no son mías. Uso sus nombres por mera diversión mía y de quien lea la historia. **

**Amén. **

* * *

Es el primer año universitario de Emily: ¿Su sueño?,ser Artista Gráfica,desde niña se había dado cuenta que ese era su destino, le gustaba la idea de que existieran hombres y mujeres que salvaran al planeta. Tenía varias ideas para su comic,una chica con poderes sobre el tiempo que salvaba al planteta con un traje verde y rosa o un chico que se hacía pasar por pobre cuando en realidad tenía el poder de volverse invensible. Millones de ideas y dibujos que se encontraban plasmados en una libreta _moleskine _que había recibido la Navidad pasada. Emily amaba esa libreta,es por eso que la llevaba a todas partes y eso contaba la escuela. La llevaba sujeta el pecho con la intención de no dejar que le pasara nada,pero...

-¡Bloddy Hell!- La rubia escucha un insulto a su persona, tiene que bajar la mirada saber que es lo que paso. Delante de ella se encuentra con un joven rubio pero no puede ver más pues el chico tiene la cabeza gacha, hablando del chico para él es más importante la mancha de café que resalta sobre su camisa de color blanco. Es entonces cuando siente que le miran, levanta la mirada y como se encuentra enojado por su camisa no sé da cuenta que delante de él hay una hermosa joven y únicamente piensa en hacerle ver su error. -¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta con un tono más alto de lo normal y con un marcado acento inglés.

-¿A mi?- Anteriormente Emily pensaba en pedir una disculpa pero se contagia rápidamente del humor del rubio -y ojos verdes-. Es entonces cuando toma la desición de defenderse.

-¿A quien más?, si a ti- Le responde el chico molestandose por que la chica no le pida una disculpa. Emily se da cuenta de un detalle: Las cejas del chico, usará eso en su defensa:

-Mira yo sólo caminaba por aquí,que tus enormes cejas te impidan ver bien no es mi problema- Ella no tiene la culpa es más ni siquiera sintió que chocaba con el cuerpo de alguien. Es entonces que por alguna extraña razón siente las manos humedas, no, _oh no_. Espor la humedad de la libreta ¡Su libreta se mojo!. Masculla insultos entre dientes. ¡Maldito cejón!.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunta el chico un poco más calmado, ahora sólo esta molesto con la chica por ignorarlo.

-_Shit_- Eso si lo dice, esta molesta, todas sus ideas y dibujos estaban allí. Le pican los ojos tiene ganas llorar, pero no lo hara la culpa es de ese cejón y su estúpido café. Esta bien,el café no tiene la culpa sólo el cejón.

-Oye, oye, no llores, es sólo una camisa- El chico la trata de consolar pues piensa que la chica esta apenada por lo sucedio.

-¿A quien le importa tu camisa?;¡Mira mi libreta!-

* * *

Al final del día ambos se concocen un poco mejor, Arthur se ofreció a arreglar la libreta de Emily -aunque no tuviera idea de como- A cambio ella lo acompañaría por una nueva camisa. La chica lo espera afuera del gimnasio de los varones después de un rato el cejón sale con una camisa de los _Beatles_,Emily apesar de su molestia sonrie siempre es bueno conocer a alguien que le gusten los _Beatles_.

-_Nirvana_ también es bueno- Comenta sin borrar su dulce sonrisa del rostro.

-Alguien con buen gusto musical- Alaga el chico devolviendo la sonrisa. -Soy Arthur- Se presenta haciendo una leve reverencia lo que provocaba risa en Emily.

-Hola,Arhur-

-Hola...-

-Emily-

Y eso es como todo comenzó.


End file.
